


I Can't Help It If I'm an Adonis

by Galaxy95



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD, Hyakka Ryōran | Samurai Girls, IS: Infinite Stratos, Naruto, Sekirei, To Love-Ru
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, F/M, Hypnotism, Multi, Netorare, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy95/pseuds/Galaxy95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an Adonis shows up and the girl that you love show signs of changing? Do you fight for her or do you pretend nothing happens? Featuring dominate Naruto and Submissive Harem. Dimension Traveling Naruto. I do not own Naruto or any other character within story, they all belong to their respected author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help It If I'm an Adonis

 

**Summary: What if the Sekireis weren’t what we always thought they were? What if there was a hidden perverted side of them that very few people knew about. What would happen if one man decided to cause a chain reaction when he starts awakening that side? What does the future hold for all Sekireis and Ashikabis?**

**Notes: The story will be divided into different anime arcs that will be 4-6 chapters long. All the chapters will MOSTLY focuses on Naruto and his harem, not the anime male characters.**

**Warning: Rated M+ for mature. Age 18 and up. Viewer discretion is advised due to graphical contents and elements. I do not own any anime or manga characters, they all belong to their respected creators.**

**Tags: Netorare, Anal, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Mind Break, OOC, Cheating, Corruption, Smuttiness**

**Beta By: nightfallzx, The Storm Master 567**

**Lemon By: Naruhina 123 (Last Lemon)**

* * *

 

**Sekirei Arc I: Welcome to My World**

Six Months before S-Plan Starts: March 12, 2006

“FUCK MY ASS DEEPER MASTER!” A woman screamed as she was on all fours and getting fucked in the ass with tremendous force. Every time the base of the cock hit her ass cheeks the man’s cock kept pushing further into the woman’s ass. Every time the man got deep inside her ass, the anal walls grip on his member increased. When he pulled back she clenched around the rampaging prick, not wanting it to leave.  “YES MASTER THAT’S THE SPOT!” the woman screamed as the mushroom head hit her anal G-spot, slowly driving her insane.

Grabbing a handful of the woman’s fat ass the man pulled it back so that he can increase his thrusting speed. “Damn Miya, your ass is gripping me extra tight today. I swear that yesterday I fucked it enough to make it loose…how the hell did it get this tight again? ” The man said between grunts as he marvel at her huge ass that was sucking in his cock greedily. While looking at the tight fuck flesh he noticed her Sekirei Crest was glowing where her back ends and her ass begins.

“It’s because you trained my ass to stay tight.” Miya explain as her purple waist-length was in a heave while her brown eyes were filled with lust. Her lover’s massive cock never failed to satisfy her sexual thirst. “No matter how loose you make my ass it will always return to its original tightness.” Miya said after she was finally able to get her hanging tongue back inside her mouth. But her tongue didn’t stay inside her mouth for very long when her master had hit her ass deeper than before. Even when she’s clenching her ass, her master always seems to continue to find the strength to fuck her at breathe taking speed. She could only fell the man-meat currently destroying her insides one thrust at a time.

Even at the distance he was, the man could see Miya ass spasm. The longer that he continues fucking her huge ass the more Miya came from her pussy. Miya’s ass wasn’t the only thing that gave the man pleasure. Using her ass cheeks muscle Miya had it massage her master’s dick as well as made sure that it wouldn’t leave her ass. The rippling flesh acted as a cushion as it jiggled every time the man hips impacted against her ass.

Wanting to try something else the man leans onto Miya’s back while his lower half went on autopilot, continuing the powerful thrusts inside the beauties ass. Using Miya’s body as support the man started playing with Miya’s huge chest. He would grab one of her breast and squeeze it hard with one hand while using the other hand to harshly pinch her large nipple. Both hands trying to milk the massive tit flesh. Every time that he pinched her nipple Miya couldn’t help but moan and squeak at the rough treatment that she’s getting from the man on top of her.

“How does it feel having your slutty breast played with Miya?” The man asked her in a husky voice as he pinch the nipple harder. “How does it feel to know that not only does your slutty, milk-filed, breast belongs to me but also your entire slutty body? It’s mind to fuck!” He roughly growled in her ear. The man relished in the fact that her body was completely submitted under his will; his personal fuck-toy.

“It feels so great master! It feels amazing to know that my breast please you, that my whole body belongs to you!” She yelled out in ecstasy, her hips trying to buck against his blurring hips. “My whole existence is to please you and your monstrous cock! The very same cock that will spread my holes so everybody knows that your cock made them take your cock’s shape!” Spit was now flying freely from her mouth with each powerful thrust as her brown eyes hazed over.

“Then how about I give you the reward that you’ve been waiting for? The reason that makes you whole?” The man whispered as he felt Miya ass muscle clenching him more. He couldn’t wait to stretch it out again when it’s tight once more, but for now he’ll enjoy what he has now. “Where do you want it, inside or outside?”

“Cum in my ass master...cum in my ass! I want your seed to be in my bowels while I walk around doing my wifely duties! I want to know that you own this ass and your cock is the only this that will ever go inside it! Whenever I walk to I want to hear that sloshing sound as your cum keeps the inside of my ass painted white! I want people to ask what’s that smell is when I’m near them and I tell them that my master came inside my ass! I want the whole world to know I’m your slut! So please Naruto, please cum in my ass! Cum inside your cum-toilet wife!” Miya beseeched, her tongue laying limply against her delicate face.

Naruto Asama, Miya’s husband and master, was a man with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. On his cheeks were faint six whisker marks, three on each cheeks. He was a very fit man with a glistening six pack and muscle on his arms and lengths, but no enough to be considered a body builder. All in all he was the perfect example of an Adonis.

Miya’s plea, combined with her thrusting ass backwards was too much for Naruto to handle. Feeling his cock twitching erratically he grabbed onto Miya’s hips with a firmer grip and forced it back as his cock went all the way inside her ass, continuing his brutal thrusting. Surprised by the force Miya, wasn’t able to stop herself from squirting out her juice from her lower lips as Naruto came inside her tight anal walls. Even while he was cumming Naruto kept his dominating thrusting. He would pull half way out, but not leaving her walls, and then going right back in while using the cum inside of Miya’s ass as lubricate. With his cum acting as lubrication Naruto increased his pace while ignoring Miya’s wall clenching around his cock to milk him dry of his seed.

After cumming inside her tight ass for four minutes Naruto laid on Miya’s back while her arms had given up after her bottom couldn’t take any more of his cum which leaked onto the ground. Miya’s face was on the floor with her tongue sticking out, drool coming out the corner of her mouth with a perverted ‘I got fucked stupid’ smile plastered on her face. With Miya’s ass still in the air and his cock still inside her ass Naruto knew he had one more shot left inside him. With the last bit of strength Naruto fired out anther potent cum blast, only not as powerful as the ones before. Feeling more cum flooding her abused butt Miya couldn’t help stop herself from cumming once more while drool escape her mouth. He could hear the soft little gurgle sounds coming from his purple haired wife’s throat as his legs were coated in her juice. When he finished cumming inside Miya’s asshole her Sekirei Crest glow had faded.

Tiredly, he removed himself from Miya’s ass. Naruto collapsed onto the floor while Miya’s ass finally fell in the opposite direction with her facing him. Not wanting to lose the rest of the delicious cum inside her ass that was currently spilling out, Miya used her asshole muscles and completely closed off her asshole so no more cum could escape. Leaving her with a blissful expression at being filled with her loves spunk.

Looking at each other both of them smile at the other while they were huffing and puffing with sweat dripping from their bodies. While they were looking and smiling at each other they didn’t say anything to the other person as they admire the other person’s presence. After catching his breath and regaining his strength back Naruto brought his hand forward to cup Miya’s face.

“That’s one of the most intense sex we’ve had this week.” Informed a panting Naruto as he enjoys the feel of his wife’s skin on his.

Finally gaining her strength back as well Miya gently brought her hand onto the hand that Naruto was using to cup her cheeks while giving him a loving smile. “Let’s not forget that today is only Monday so we have five more days before the weeks over, Dear.” Miya reminded Naruto as she felt the cum inside her ass sloshing around.

Naruto couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment when he heard that. “Then that means that we have five more days to top what we just did then.” He said with a cheeky grin.

“It seems that way,” Miya said she watches her husband make a pervert face.

Withdrawing his hand and sitting himself upright Naruto moved the sweaty bangs that covered his blue eyes. With his vision cleared Naruto looks at his sweaty wife with a smile as she was laid on the floor returning the smile. Helping her sit up correctly he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When their lips met Miya’s Sekirei Crest burst into feathers of light and consumed their entire bedroom in warmth and love. Ending the kiss Miya had a pervert smile on face as she noticed her husband’s cock twitching back to life for another round.

“By the pledge of my womb I shall bring my Ashikabi to pure bliss and never ending pleasure.” Miya recited her prayer without a care in the world as she pounced her Adonis.

* * *

In the kitchen of Izumo Inn Miya was preparing lunch while Naruto was in the living room watching the evening news. With the event from earlier leaving them both satisfied Miya had taken it upon herself to make them lunch while Naruto relaxed in the living room. Sitting on the futon and enjoying himself, Naruto was suddenly distracted by the ringing of the inn’s door bell.

DING DONG

DING DONG

“Can you get that Dear? I’m busy cooking lunch!” Miya called out from the kitchen. While she would normal get the door she couldn’t right now because she didn’t want to leave the food in the pot unattended while the stove was on. With Naruto being the only person else in the inn, as well as not doing anything but relaxing, he was the only one between the two of them who was still able to answer the door.

DING DONG

DING DONG

Signing Naruto grabbed the remote and pointed it towards the television to shut it off. “I’ll get it.” Naruto said as he stood up. While he was standing he straighten up his grey sweat pants and making sure that his white T-shirt didn’t have any wrinkles on it before he went to answer the door.

DING DONG

DING DONG

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Naruto repeated while he walked towards the direction of the door. Finally reaching the door he grabbed the door knob and opened the door slowly to reveal two beautiful woman.

The first women he saw has long red hair with side plaits and an unfashionable dress, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses. For some reason she has a look of panic on her face as she keeps checking to the side and behind her to see if anyone was behind them.

The women next to her has short, light brown hair and a blank expression on her face. Her clothes consist of a top with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono. On her clothes were drops of drop that didn’t seems to be her. On her forehead was a Sekirei Crest. While her companion was panicking she had a blank expression on her face.

Surprised that she was here Naruto couldn’t help but ask, “What are you doing here Matsu and whose this lovely young lady? I would have...”

“No time to talk sensei,” Matsu cuts in. Grabbing her partners hand she dragged her inside the inn with her while leaving a confused Naruto looking outside the inn in confusion.

“Come in,” Naruto said as he stood with the door open while the two woman were already inside. He was confused as to why a friend of his from his past was inside his inn, and with a hot woman no less. Getting out of his shock Naruto slowly closed the door.

“Who was that Dear?” Miya asked from inside the kitchen as she turns the stove off. Going into the cabinet she took some bowels down to put the food in.

“It’s Matsu and a friend of hers,” answered Naruto. Walking into the living room Naruto saw that Matsu was closing all the curtains in a blind hurry as her friend sits on one of the futon surrounding the table with the same blank expression on her face. He was starting to wonder what kind of trouble they were in if Matsu was being this paranoid.

“What are you doing Matsu?” Naruto question in suspicion. While he would love to help Matsu and her friend he needs to know what’s going on first. There is no point in getting involved in something that would cause him too much trouble.

Closing the last curtain Matsu turned to face Naruto with worry in her eyes. “We escaped from MBI after I stole something from them and they’ were chasing us. We ran here thinking that they wouldn’t chase after us in this territory.”

Hearing this Naruto had to rub his forehead feeling a headache coming. He really didn’t need to be dealing with MBI this early on. Sure he would take care of the later on but right now he was supposed to be enjoying himself, as well as Miya’s body. Whatever Matsu stole better be good or he’ll have her head on a silver platter for the headache she’s giving him.

_“Now my chance on having sex all day is ruin!”_ Naruto thought in distress. He really wanted to continue the event from earlier. Now he has to hold back on doing it; fucking his wife into a coma. _“It better be good or else I’ll kill you myself, Matsu.”_ He thought evilly.

Five minutes later Miya, in a traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple sash-like belt and wooden scandal, had come into the living room with some tea for everyone. After passing the tea she took her seat right next to Naruto. While they were sitting around the table Matsu had started explaining everything to Naruto and Miya.

Rubbing his forehead again Naruto looks at Matsu. “Let me get this straight, you stole the Jinki from MBI and escaped with it because Minaka wanted to give them out to the other Ashikabi as prizes.” He then points his finger to the blank face Akitsu. “When you realized that you didn’t have the skill or man power to escape you found Akitsu, who is a scrapped Sekirei, by chance and convinced her to help you escape while promising to get her to someone who can fix her.”

“That’s right sensei,” Matsu said as her head was down while her hands were in a praying motion. “Please let us stay here. If we go out then MBI will find us and we’ll be punish for what we did.”

Hearing Matsu plea Miya couldn’t help but bring a hand to her distressed face. “Oh my.” Miya than turns towards her husband and says, “We must allow these two little birds to stay here or else terrible things could happen to them, Dear.” She than had a smirk on her face. “After all you did always say that you wouldn’t turn good people who were in need down. Looking at these two, they are definitely good people. ”

“ACK!” Naruto yelped in shock. He could believe that his wife just used his own words against him. She knew that he was going to let them stay anyways but, being the teasing woman that she is, had brought his famous saying to tease him.

While allowing them to stay at the inn would cause some problems for them, but not that much really, there was a positive side to it. Allowing them to say in the inn would allow him to have one of the Jinki’s that Minaka really need for his stupid S-Plan to proceed, with one missing the plan wouldn’t progress that much unless he has all of them. Anything to piss off Minaka was something he could gladly do. Looking at them and their body he saw another good reason to them stay in the inn.

Giving Miya a playful glare, who laughed it off, he turns towards the two Sekireis. “I have no problem with you both staying here.” He then toke on a stern voice, “But while you’re here I expect you both to be on your best behavior.”

Joyful that they weren’t going to be thrown out Matsu jumped up and hugs Naruto’s chest. “Thank you Naruto-sensei. I promise that we’ll be good.”

Looking at Akitsu while Matsu was still hugging him, Naruto notices that she still has that same blank expression on her face. “Ah…..thank you.”   

Feeling something wet on his shirt he looks down at a crying Matsu. “Can you please let go of me Matsu, your tears are starting to create wet spots on my shirt.” Letting go him Matsu had a sheepish look on her face as she wipes her tears away. After straightening his shirt up Naruto ran through his hand through his spikey blonde hair and look at Akitsu. “We’ll since Matsu made you a promise, which she shouldn’t have without my permission, and brought you here to be fix I may as well see what I can do. But I must tell you to not get your hopes up.”

Although Akitsu still has that blank expression on her face her eyes were a different matter. Her eyes were filled with the hope that this man may be able to help her find her destine Ashikabi. Seeing him patting the futon next to him Akitsu got up and sat next to him.

“You’re lucky that Matsu brought you here Akitsu,” Naruto stated as he lay his hand on her Sekirei Crest. “While I was still working at MBI I did some experiments on myself, which not even Minaka knows about, to so if I could get gain special abilities.” Suddenly his hand started to give off a white light.

“One of those abilities allow me to determine the strength of a Sekirei bond with their Ashikabi.” Bringing his head against his hand that’s still glowing he closed his eyes and concentrate on her bond.

While Naruto had his eyes closed, and Matsu and Miya looking on at him, Akitsu all of a sudden felt warmth originating from within her heart. The longer that she was in physical contact with the blonde man the more her heart started to heat up and she gains a blush on her face.

Still blushing Akitsu thought, _“Could he be my destine Ashikabi?”_

At the same time that Akitsu was feeling the warmth Matsu was looking at Naruto in awe that he had gained the power to measure the bond between an Ashikabi and his/she Sekirei. She was in so much awe that she didn’t even notice that Akitsu was blushing, while she didn’t notice the blush Miya did. She was smiling that one of her little birds would gain her wings and hopeful join her in the pleasure of the flesh.

_“I wonder what Akitsu taste like?”_ Miya thought. _“Could it be something related to ice?”_

When the glow finally stopped Naruto opened his eyes and removed his hand from Akitsu crest as he back away and sit up straight. “Well I have good and bad news for you Akitsu.” When he saw the look of worry on her face, he had to quickly say something before the girl’s mind thought of something very negative. “The bad news isn’t that bad Akitsu.”

Hearing him Akitsu had a look of relief and confusion on her face.

“The good news is that you can get an Ashikabi. It seems that when that scientist tried to kiss you, you didn’t get winged by him.” Naruto explain his founding and giving Akitsu some hope. “The bad news is that you’re between the stage of being considered winged and unwinged. Even though that man didn’t wing you he had caused a premature reaction and caused you to wing yourself.”

Although as a brain type she was one of the smartest, or possibly the smartest Sekirei, Matsu was confused. “I thought you said she can be winged?”

“Premature winged,” Naruto corrected. “Since she’s winged to herself and there isn’t any Ashikabi bond she can still be winged, but it will be difficult.”

“Ah….difficult?”

“Yes difficult. If you destine Ashikabi ability is strong enough, or he has three or more Sekireis bonded to him, then he will be strong enough to rewing you and create a bond with you.”

“Ah…Ashikabi rewing me?” Akitsu asked to make sure that she heard him correctly.

After taking a sip of her tea Miya nodded her head. “Yes dear you can find an Ashikabi.”

“Now then,” Naruto said. “Since you both will be staying here I will be showing you both your rooms after we finish eating lunch. I’m sure that you both are hungry.”

“Ggggrrrrrrrr”

Blushing in embarrassment Matsu couldn’t look at either Naruto or Miya in the face. While Akitsu still has the blank expression on her face if you look closely you could see a blush on her cheeks.

“Come on you two let’s get you something to eat.” Standing up Naruto held both hand to both girls at the same time. With a smile he says, “Welcome to Izumo Inn.”

* * *

Present Time: September 15, 2006

It’s been six months since both Akitsu and Matsu started living with Miya and her husband. All three had gotten the chance to get to know Akitsu, since they were already familiar with each other. Since living with the Asama couple Akitsu had formed a tight bond with them, something that bond side cherish.

“Here you girls go,” a naked Naruto said as he sat down a large hot bowl of ramen on the kitchen table. It was early morning and he was the first one awake. Getting up from his bed and leaving his bedroom, but not before giving Miya a kiss on her forehead, he went downstairs to make breakfast. It did not take long before he had company.

“Thank you Naru-tan!” an equally naked Matsu said as she toke one of the empty bowls and went to sit on her seat. Looking around she didn’t see one person in particular. “Where’s Miya-tan? She’s usually the one that makes us breakfast.”

“I let her sleep in today. With everything that had happened to far I thought she deserves some rest.”

“Ah…..thank you,” an also equally naked Akitsu thanked as she looks at the hot bowl of ramen. She looks different from six months ago. The spot on her forehead where her Sekirei Crest used to be is no longer there and is instead in the back of her neck, where it signifies that she had been winged and now has an Ashikabi. Six months ago she had managed to find her Ashikabi and quickly winged herself to him.

After spending time with Naruto and his wife Akitsu has started to show emotions, but only those who knows her well enough will be even able to tell what emotion she’s expressing.

Looking at the ramen bowl she couldn’t help but notice that it was half full. “Ah…..Naruto-sama, topping.” When Akitsu said that Matsu looked at the ramen and realize that Akitsu was right and Naruto had forgotten the topping for their special ramen.

“Ahahahaha!” Naruto laughed. “I didn’t forget Akitsu-chan.”

Grabbing his large dick Naruto started stroking it repeatedly until it became stiff and pulsing. Seeing their Ashikabi stiff dick brought a smile on both girl’s faces and the memories of it bringing them enormous amount of pleasure. Feeling that he’s ready to cum Naruto quickly aimed his stiff cock at the ramen bowel. “Aaaaahhhhhh,” Naruto screamed out his release. When he was cumming he was firing his potent cum inside the ramen and filling it up. Coming to a complete stop Naruto cock limped, when he looked down he saw that his cum had filled the bowl of ramen to the very top, he could even smell his cum from the bowl mixing with the ramen.

Smelling the intoxicating smell of cum and ramen together caused Matsu to squeal. “Thank you Naru-tan!” She grabbed the ramen bowl and started pouring some of the semen-ramen onto her own bowl. While she was pouring her breakfast she marvel at the thickness of the special ramen as it goes into her bowl. When she was done she saw that she had filled her bowl to the very top, looking off the side she saw an anxious Akitsu looking at the special ramen. Smiling Matsu happily handed her fellow harem sister the bowl.

“Thank you Matsu-chan,” Akitsu surprisingly said without her signature pause or blanked expression. How could she not have a happy expression on her face when she was about to taste one of her favorite meal.

“Mmmmmhhhh!” Matsu moaned in delight as her Sekirei Crest burst into rays of light and her wings of light came out. She could feel her Ashikabi essence inside her and the warmth that it’s all ways gives her. It was like she was bathing in warm sunlight with a gentle breeze cooling her off.

Akitsu would soon follow right after her when she tasted her breakfast. “Mmmmmhhhhh!” Savoring the taste Akitsu powers started to manifest itself and slowly began freezing things within the kitchen. She has a pervert smile on her face as she brought her hands to her face to hide her shameful blush. It was surprising that even though the kitchen was being frozen Matsu wasn’t showing any signs of being affected by it.

Naruto seeing his kitchen starting to get frozen walked over to Akitsu and touched her shoulder. When her Ashikabi touched her shoulders Akitsu’s freezing power started to slowly vanish until her powers stopped completely. With her powers suppressed the items that were frozen defrosted without leaving any sign that they were ever frozen.

Bending down Naruto gave Akitsu a kiss where her Sekirei crest used to be in. “I know that it taste great Ice Princess but please control your powers. I don’t want Miya-chan to wake up and come down here to find her kitchen frozen in ice.”

Looking at her Ashikabi Akitsu didn’t say anything but blush and smile before she went right back to her breakfast and take a second mouth full.

Watching his Sekireis enjoying their meals brought a smile on Naruto’s face. Ever since Miya had given them a taste of her special tea, which was really just his cum inside a cup, with bread they had been additive to his cum. The moment that they smelled his cum in the cup they almost drank all of it if Miya didn’t stop them. She had encouraged them to take their bread and dipped it inside the ‘tea.’ That was the moment when they discovered that his cum made things taste wonderful.

Ever since then they have been asking him to cum in their foods everyday so that it could bring out the flavor of the food. Seeing an opportunity he told them that he would only cum on their food from now on only as a rewards or special occasions. Although the two were disappointed they have been trying to get reward for various things to get more of his cum. Although they haven’t done anything for him to reward them yesterday Matsu had somehow convinced Miya to have him make them his special ramen for breakfast.

Seeing that there were some ramen left in the bowl he poured the remaining ramen in an empty for his wife. Placing the bowl where Miya would normally sit he went back to the stove to get his normal ramen while his two Sekireis were slurping down their breakfast.

“What’s that nice aroma I’m smelling?” a voice asked while coming into the kitchen.

Turning around Naruto saw his pregnant wife standing in the kitchen with her maiden outfit. Looking at her careful Naruto still marvel at her beauty even with the changes that she went through in the past months.

Even to this very day Naruto still marvel at Miya’s smooth skin with her long purple hime-style hairstyle that is still the same, only now held in a low ponytail. She still wore her usual shrine maiden outfit that was slightly strained because of her bulging stomach, as well as showing more of her lower half. Her brown eyes held a calmer warm feeling. Her breast had become larger and her nipples a little bit longer as well. In the inside of her left thigh is a tribal tattoo, just like the one on her left arm. Just over her purple pussy hair was a tattoo of Naruto’s name that also identify her as his property.

Because of her pregnancy, her being three-and-half months along, her ass, along with her tits, has gotten wider and more delicious. Ever since she had gotten pregnant the amount of anal sex they had increased. Naruto was afraid, because of his size, he might hurt their baby; even though she said that he couldn’t. Because of how tight her ass was he had to be careful not to cum inside her rump too early. It seems that her pregnancy has caused her ass to be extra tight and warm.

“Good morning Dear,” Naruto greeted while his two Sekireis didn’t pay her any attention and continued to eat their breakfast. Seeing her standing right in front of him caused him to worry. “You shouldn’t be standing up in your condition.”

“Don’t worry Naruto, I’m completely health.” Although she like that Naruto likes to take care of her needs with her being with his child she wants him to realize that she could still do things for herself. Sniffing the intoxicating smell she smiled while she licked her lips. “It seems that you made us my favorite breakfast.”

“Well I had to since someone threatened me that I should make her favorite breakfast or she would cut me off for a week,” Naruto pouted. He couldn’t go a single day without at least fucking his gorgeous wife. While he has Matsu and Akitsu to satisfy his need they were nowhere near as skillful as she was.

“Oh dear, I don’t remember ever saying that,” Miya said with an innocent smile.

Looking at his wife Naruto crossed his arms. “Then I guess I must have misheard you. There is no way that my beautiful wife would make such a threat.”

“That must be, Dear.” Walking over to her husband Miya gave him a heated kiss on his lips.

Involving her tongue in the kiss Miya tried to dominate Naruto’s tongue but had no such luck. Within a few seconds Naruto tongue had already taken complete control of the kiss. Within three minutes of their kissing Miya couldn’t take the intoxicating smell anymore and broke the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Miya hand grasped Naruto’s penis as she started to stroke it. “It’s time for you feed the baby, DAD-DY!” She teased with a lustful smirk.

Getting on her knees Miya continued stroking Naruto’s cock as she started to get it stiff. As she continues stroking him Naruto was giving large amount of heat from his cock until it became full erected.

“Miya-chan….” Naruto moaned. “Not now, I made you your favorite breakfast. I can feed you later.” He tried to tell her as he felt Miya beginning to lick and suck his seed out.

“I can’t have that Naru-kun,” Miya said as after she licked his cock. “Did you forget our deal? I allow you to impregnate me and in exchange I get to suck you off with no complaint every day.”

“I didn’t forget.” Naruto moan as Miya toke his cock inside her mouth and use her vacuum mouth to try to get him to cum.

More than two months ago while they were having their daily sex marathon he had felt that it was time for them to bring a little bundle of joy into their lives. Because Sekireis can allow ovulation to occur anytime they wanted he managed to talk his wife into allowing him to impregnate her, she had allowed him to but on one condition. He had to give her his cum anytime and anyplace without any complaint.

Looking up while sucking up her husband Miya saw that he was fighting to keep himself from cumming. _“I can’t have that Dear, I want my cum milkshake and I WILL get it!”_ With determination in her eyes she use more vacuum in her suction to draw out his cum. It didn’t her very long when she decided to us her tongue as well.

_“Oh shit!”_ Naruto thought as he felt his wife using her tongue. Feeling that he was about to cum he grabbed her bleached hair and forced the rest of his cock deep inside her throat.

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

Feeling her husband’s cock pulsing Miya was welcomed by the taste of his cum. With cum coming inside her mouth Miya had to expand her throat so that it would allow her to swallow as much of his cum as possible. While he was cumming Miya was still bopping her head up and down on Naruto’s shaft as she still use her tongue to stimulate his cock more.

“It’s not fair Miya-tan that you get to drink Naru-tan especial milk every day,” Matsu pouted as she watches the oldest and alpha Sekirei get some pure fresh cum from the source. While she does enjoy her cum-filled ramen she also wanted her special Naruto milk from the source as well. Getting it from the source would also allow her to suck on her Ashikabi’s cock and get a taste of it.

“Ah…..unfair,” Akitsu agreeing with Matsu. Getting her sights off of Miya and Naruto she saw Matsu staring at Miya’s ramen bowl. Facing Akitsu Matsu gave her a mischievous smile and reached for Miya’s bowl and pouring some of the contents into hers.

_“That’ll teach you to hog all the cum for yourself,”_ Matsu thought in glee.

Feeling that Akitsu was still watching her Matsu turned to face her. “Do you want some to?” Matsu questioned by showing Akitsu that there were still some special ramen left. Nodding her head Matsu stood up and poured the rest of the special ramen into Akitsu’s bowl.

When Naruto finished cumming after nonstop after four minutes Miya stopped bopping her head but had kept the cock in her mouth. She than would let go of the cock with a sound pop. Looking up she showed Naruto the inside of her mouth and reveal that she still has some of his cum inside her mouth. With her mouth still opened wide Miya started swallowing the cum by opening her throat wider while Naruto watches in amazement as his cum slowly disappear.

When she finished swallowing she licked her lips clean and making sure that she got all his cum. “Still fresh and tasty as ever Naru-kun.” Smiling Miya gave her husband’s cock one last kiss on the tip before she stood up. “Now that I’ve fed our baby it’s time for me to feed myself.”

Turning around she was about to sit in her seat when she notice that her bowl was empty. Looking at the only other two Sekireis in the room she glared at them. “What have you two done to my meal?”

Seeing the anger expression on Miya’s face Matsu couldn’t help but be frighten. The last time Miya had gotten mad at her she had prevent her from drinking any of Naruto’s cum and being intimate with him for almost a week. “We drank it, I’m sorry!” Matsu quickly squealed as Miya famous hannya mask was starting to form. Even Akitsu was starting to get scared when Miya mask was almost fully form, the fact that her hair were waving in the in a malice way didn’t make their situation any better.

Seeing his Sekireis frightful face, and feeling sorry for them, Naruto walked over to his wife and put a hand ton her shoulder. “Calm down honey.” Looking at her husband Miya still has an upset look on her face. “I’ll make a new batch of ramen for you, a bigger one.”

“But that will take too long,” Miya pouted, forgetting that she was mad at the other two Sekireis a few seconds ago. “Ah!” realizing something important Miya had a smile on her face and turn toward the two Sekireis. “I’ll forgive you this time, BUT the next time either of you do something like that again I will PUNISH you. Do you understand?”

Nodding their heads very quickly before Miya’s hannya mask formed again both girls’ sign in relief when Miya scary glare vanishes.

“What are you going to do now Mi-chan?” Naruto ask. With Miya seemingly not be able to wait for him to make more ramen he didn’t know what to do since he didn’t want to leave her hungry. Just then something came into his nose. Turning his head where the smell was coming from he saw that he still has the ramen he made just for him earlier.

“You can have my ramen Mi-chan,” Naruto offered. He could always make something else for himself.

Facing her husband Miya smiled. “Thank you darling.” Walking over to the bowl Miya picked it up and made everyone confused when she sit it on the ground. Standing over it she started to take off her clothes and squat over it when she was completely naked.

Looking confused Matsu asked what the rest of the group were thinking, “Um, what are you doing Miya-tan?”

Pretending that she didn’t hear Matsu Miya didn’t answer her question. Looking at Miya for a few seconds Naruto was finally able to understand what’s she’s doing. “That’s right, before Miya and I went to bed yesterday I used her backdoor and she managed to store some of my cum in there.”

Concentrating Miya unclenched her asshole, which had a rimjob that was darker than its surroundings, and started to force the remaining cum she had stored inside her ass and into the bowl. The moment that her ass unclenched the strong stench of cum filled the kitchen when the cum shot out of Miya’s hairy ass like a geyser and into the ramen bowel. While her ass was shooting out cum Miya had a blissful look on her face while her tongue was sticking out.

_“The smell is so potent, is this the side effect of cum being stored inside a Sekireis ass for so long?”_ Matsu thought as she licks her lips. _“I hope she doesn’t mind giving me a taste.”_

_“I wonder will Miya-sama allow me to taste the cum?”_ Akitsu thought as the volume of the cum had finally started to slowly decrease. _“Or maybe sample her ass.”_

When her ass-cum finally filled the top of the bowl Miya clenched her hairy ass shut once again to store the remaining cum inside. Signing in relief Miya moaned out, “Aaaahhhh!”

Turning around Miya picked up the cum-ramen and stood up with it. Bringing it to her nose Miya couldn’t help but take a whiff of the smell. “Ah! Now that more like it.” Sitting down at her seat Miya toke a nearby spoon and put it in the cum-ramen and toke a spoon full of cum, bringing it to her mouth Miya savior the taste.

“It taste great as always,” Miya said as she brought her hands to her cheeks. The flavor of the cum stored for a few hours and her ass brought out the best of the ramen.

“Um, Miya-tan…” Matsu started to ask, she was still afraid of Miya.

“No Matsu!” Miya said in a stern voice knowing what she was going to ask, she was not willing to share with someone who ate her first bowl. “This is for me and my baby.”

Sitting down next to his pregnant wife Naruto brought a hand to her stomach as he slowly started to rub it in care. Feeling her husband gentle caressing, as he massages her stomach, brought a smile on Miya’s face as she lays her other hand on his. She knew that he would make a wonderful father to their twins when they are born.

Looking at Matsu Miya said, “You know what a pregnant Sekireis need to give birth to a healthy and strong child Matsu? I need all the protein for my little joys to be born healthy and strong.”

Still rubbing his wife’s pregnant stomach while she eats for three Naruto turns to Matsu and Akitsu. “If you two are still hungry I can make you both a second batch.”

“Thank you Naru-tan!” Matsu happily exclaimed as she shoves his head into her breast. Feeling another pair of breast from his other side Naruto already knew who it was.

“Thank you Naruto-sama,” Akitsu smiled while presents her chest even more to him.

“You welcome girls,” smiled Naruto while he was in a breast sandwich.

_“I’m in heaven,”_ he thought in bliss.

* * *

“Why the long sad young man?” Naruto ask as he serves the young man companion her seventh bowl of ramen. When the young man had first walked into his ramen stand he had a depressed expression on his face as if everything that happened to him today went wrong while his female companion seems to always be smiling and bubbly.

Watching the young man features Naruto could obviously see that the young man in front of him looks like every other ordinary young man.

The young man was an above average-height with slim with messy black hair, and gray eyes. He’s wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

Turning to the young man’s companion Naruto saw that she was one that stood out the most, and he doesn’t mean by the fact that she has a bottomless pit stomach.

She’s a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. Her attire consist of a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events.

“It’s nothing,” the young man sign in a depression. Today really was not his day. “Besides I wouldn’t want to take up your time.”

“Come on son, if you’re signing like that then something must be wrong,” Naruto said as he wiped the countertop with a rag. “Since you two are the only ones here I have time to listen to your problems.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing, now come on tell me what’s bothering you?” Naruto insisted.

“Well, I wanted to get into the best college in the city but I didn’t pass the entrance exam,” the young man started. “And now I have to wait for the next entrance exam in a few months.”

“Didn’t you have a backup plan just in case something went wrong?” Naruto ask as he watches the only woman in the ramen stand slurping his ramen down. He wasn’t surprised by how much she’s eating since he already knew what she is.

Hearing the ramen stand owner question the male looks sheepish. “I didn’t. I’ve always had good grades since elementary school and I thought that I wouldn’t have any problem passing the exam.”

“I see,” was the only thing Naruto could say. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be depress just because you didn’t get into college, there must be something else. I’m I right?”

“Well yes.” Minato than turns toward his eating companion. “I just got a girlfriend today...”

“That’s good for you young man,” Naruto quickly cut in. “I can’t see while you would still be depressed if you got a beautiful girl like that as your girlfriend.”

“That’s also the reason for my other problem, my apartment manager doesn’t allow a second guest in my apartment and I’m afraid that when we get back he’ll kick me out the apartment. To make matters worse my mother had cut off my allowance in half and I won’t be able to find any good apartment or inn for us to live inn at an affordable price.

“The city is a big place, I’m sure that there are still some inns available.”

“I’ve checked for any apartment or inn that’s close by to the college, that’s also in my prize range, but all of them are already full of college students.”  

“That’s your problem,” Naruto stated. “You’re looking for an apartment that’s close to a college that you’re not even going to right now. Why don’t you find an inn somewhere and stay there, when you pass your next entrance exam you can just move to an available apartment or inn near the school.”

“But I don’t know any inn or apartment that has any rooms available.”

“Hold on,” Naruto said as he walked to a bulletin board behind him and toke a flyer from it. Walking back to Minato he handed the paper to him. “There’s a nice inn close by this area that’s not expensive. If you still have money problem you can always talk to the landlord and make out some type of arrangement.”

Looking at the flyer the young man saw that the inn name was “Izumo Inn.” Traveling his eyes downwards he saw that the price was very reasonable. While he was looking at the flyer his new girlfriend was just finishing her last bowel of ramen.

Smiling the young male said, “That you sir.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Naruto laughed it off. “It was no problem at all.”

Digging through his pocket to pay for the ramen he final saw how much ramen his girlfriend had eaten. Looking at his hand he became depress when he saw that he doesn’t have enough money to pay. “Is there anything I can do to pay for the ramen?”

Waving him off Naruto says, “Don’t worry about it. Besides it looks like you need the money anyways.”

Bowing his hand Naruto was thanked. Turning towards his girlfriend the young man told her, “Come on Musubi, we have to get back to my apartment and pack my things.”

“Okay Minato-san.” Getting out of her stool the now named Musubi quickly bowed to the chief. “Thank you for the delicious meal chief-san.”

Watching the two leave Naruto wave them goodbye. “Now problem, good luck with everything kid.”

Seeing the happy couple leave Naruto smiled and started picking up the empty ramen bowel while wiping the countertop under them. _“Minato huh, it’s been a while since I last saw him. I wonder how’s going to do in the S-Plan.”_

* * *

 

While enjoying the night sky with Matsu and Akitsu, Miya couldn’t help but enjoy the slight breeze that caress her large cleavage. With Naruto working at his ramen stand late tonight he had asked Matsu and Akitsu to watch over her. With Matsu had no need to go outside anytime soon it wasn’t any problem to get her to agree.

Akitsu on the other hand was a different matter. She was afraid that he may be attacked by another Ashikabi and their Sekireis if she wasn’t there with him. He had to remind her that he had taken care of himself way before she or Matsu had come into his life. Even though she knew he was right she still won’t budge until he promised to spend the night with her, just the two of them.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Miya suddenly said as the moon looks extra bright tonight night.

Looking at the beautiful stars Matsu couldn’t help but agree. “It really is, it’s amazing how we didn’t get to enjoy it when the first five were together.”

“Ah…..beautiful,” Akitsu said. Her mind right now was preoccupy with what she and Naruto will be doing when he gets back.

Miya couldn’t help but be sad as she looks at her stomach. “If the S-Plan didn’t exist we could have enjoyed more night like this, and I wouldn’t have to worry about my child being born during a madman’s game.”

“You have nothing to worry about Miya-tan, I’ve made sure that none of Minaka’s satellite ever pointed towards here so they wouldn’t know about your pregnancy,” Matsu revealed. “And there is also the fact that Naruto had limit the amount of time that you spend outside in crowded areas so others wouldn’t know.”

“I guess you’re right.” Miya said as she continues rubbing her stomach.

Looking at Miya caressing her stomach Matsu couldn’t help but ask her something that’s been on her mind for the last couple of weeks. “Miya I’ve been wondering about your pregnancy.”

Caressing her stomach with love Miya as she thought about her unborn child. “What’s on your mind Matsu?”

“Well you told me before that a Sekirei pregnancy is different from a humans,” Matsu said as she fixes her glasses. “But how different are the two pregnancy?”

“Well we don’t have the weird craving that female human have, but we do eat more though to make up for it. We do share a little bit of a mood swing, but not as severe as them. It’s actually pretty tame in fact.”

Hearing that Matsu nodded her head in understanding. It made since that the mood swings didn’t really affect them that much since a Sekirei Ashikabi was their whole world and they couldn’t bring themselves to lash out on them. As for the eating, Sekireis are known for their eating and with them being pregnant they would have to eat more.

Finally speaking Akitsu ask, “Ah…..how about the due date?”

“Well our due date is….”

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!” a male voice suddenly screamed out as it distracted the three Sekireis from their current conversation.

“What’s that?” Matsu ask as they look around for the sound of the voice.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!”

Finally looking up when they realized that it came from the night sky they saw a male and female falling.

”Oh my,” Miya said as she brought a hand to cheeks. “It looks like they are about to crash into the tree.”

Just as Miya had said both falling individual were heading towards the only tree within the backyard. As they continue falling they both it the tree and the branches as they got closer to the ground.

SMACK

“Ow!”

SMACK

“Ow!”

SMACK

“Ow!”

SMACK

“Ow!”

With the last ow the male crashed onto the ground while his companion fell right next to him, surprising not as hurt. Sitting up, with difficulty, the male started rubbing the spots where he had hit the tree branches.

“Are you both alright?” Miya ask as she as the other two Sekireis stood beside her.

“I’m fine,” Minato said as he continues rubbing his bruises. Looking up he saw three beautiful woman standing over him in the moonlight, but the most beautiful was the pregnant woman with the tan skin and the largest assets.

_“Wow she’s beautiful,”_ Minato thought has he gazes at a beautiful Miya in her purple kimono that shows off her cleavage. He was so hypnotizes by her beauty that he got a boner just by looking at her.

Realizing that his pants felt constricted he looked down and realized that he had a boner. Quickly getting into a sitting position Minato tried to hide his boner from view. “We were looking for a place called Izumo Inn before a strong gust of wind picked us up,” he lied as he watches Musubi stands up and dust herself off.

Obviously knowing that it’s a lie Miya didn’t say anything to the young man, even when she saw him try to hide his little boner. She was in fact very flattered that he got a boner by just looking at her. He wasn’t the first male that had that reaction, even some women get flustered when they look at her, and she knew that he wouldn’t be the last.

Although Miya didn’t mind that didn’t mean that Akitsu didn’t. She didn’t like the fact that the little Ashikabi got aroused by looking at someone else Sekirei, especially her alpha.

“Well then your both are in luck,” Matsu responded. “This is Izumo Inn. Your pretty luck that the gust of wind managed to get you to your destination.”

“Thank goodness,” Minato said as he stood up when his boner had finally vanished after Miya had fixed her kimono to expose less cleavage. “I got a flyer and was wondering if you still any more rooms available.”

“You’re in luck, I still have plenty of rooms available,” Miya pointed out. “Come inside so we can talk about you both staying here.”

“Thank you,” bowed Minato with difficulty. Standing up straight he introduce himself to the lovely ladies. “I’m Minato Sahashi and this is um, my girlfriend Musubi.”

“Hello,” bowed a happy Musubi as if she wasn’t in any pain with her ruin clothes.

Introducing herself first Miya said, “Hello Minato-san, Musubi-san, I’m Miya Asama.”

Standing forward Matsu introduced herself next, “I’m Matsu and a tenant of the inn.”

Looking at the third and last woman Minato expected her to introduce herself.

“………………..”

“Um, who are you miss?” a nervous Minato asked when Akitsu kept on giving him her famous blank stare.

“…………………” Not saying anything Akitsu turned around and walked back toward the inn.

Bringing her sleeve to her face Miya chuckle. “Oh my.” Turning his attention back towards Miya she continues speaking. “Don’t take it personally, but Akitsu-chan here have a difficult time connecting to new people. So don’t take it personally if she doesn’t talk to you.”

Nodding in understanding Minato says, “It’s alright. Everyone has their issue but I do hope she gets used to me and we can become friends.”

“I hope so to.” Leading them inside the inn Miya looks at the night sky to marvel at its beauty one last time before she went in as well.

* * *

“We’ll it seems that you have enough money to pay for your full rent but only half for your girlfriend,” Miya said as they sat in a futon in the living room to discuss Minato situation while having some tea. With Minato and Musubi clothes dirty Miya had allowed him to wear one of her husband jogging outfit while she gave Musubi one of her kimono, When Minato heard that he became depressed. “But we can come up with so sort of rearrangement for you both to live here.”

“Thank you Landlady,” a relieved Minato said. “I’ll do anything to allow us to live here.”

“I’m so glad to see such a devoted boyfriend,” Miya said causing Minato to blush. “Because of my current condition I cannot do the inn’s work like I used to around here and these two aren’t the best helpers.” When Miya said that Matsu blushed in embarrassment while Akitsu kept on unnerving Minato by looking at him with her blank expression.

“That’s why you two will be helping around here doing the chores. Is that alright with you?”

“It’s no problem,” Minato quickly said. “When I lived with my younger sister I used to do the housework, so I’m very familiar with them.”

“I’m glad. Now that everything is taken care of we must discuss the rules,” the Landlady said before taking a sip of her ‘tea.’

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

_“What’s that smell?”_ Minato thought as he continues smelling something strange. Ever since they sat down and the Landlady brought out the tea he has been smelling something. At first he thought it was the tea but when he smelled his it didn’t give off any funny smell. _“Maybe it’s just in my mind. That fall must have messed up my sense of smell. Yah, that’s probably it.”_

“Now then, the first rule is that there are to be no fights allowed within the grounds of the inn.”

“Um, Musubi like to train, well that be a problem?” Minato ask. If what Musubi said about Sekireis being forced to fight each other then she would have to train to get stronger. If the Landlady doesn’t allow training then that could be a problem for them.

“Training is allowed as long as it doesn’t cause damages to the property or inn.” Seeing Minato nodding his head she continues. “Next rule is that all tenant most be dressed properly. Since you both are teenager it is expected that at some point you would want to have sex with each, I am willing to allow you to do so in the inn since all the bedrooms are soundproof. But I advise you to keep it in your room so that there will be no consequences. I will also ask you to clean the bedsheets and air freshen up the room whenever you’re done.”

Minato had to fight his blush when he heard that, he never really thought about having sex with Musubi until now.

“Um Minato what sex? Is it like common sense?” a clueless Musubi asked. When Minato heard her question he blushed again.

“Oh my, I can’t believe you don’t know what sex is,” a shocked Miya said.

Giggling perversely Matsu offered, “I can teach you want sex is Musubi-chan.”

“No you don’t Matsu,” denied Miya. “I’m sure this nice gentle man will educate that poor girl. I wouldn’t want another sex fiend in the inn, now would I?”

“Muu,” Matsu pouted. “Miya-tan is so mean.”

“You will teach her what sex is right? The proper way?” Miya asked a blushing Minato.

“Y-Yes,” squeaked Minato.

“I’m glad.” The Landlady eyes than harden. “I wouldn’t want to call the police on you because you couldn’t keep your beastly urge to yourself and take advantage of this young and naive girl.”

“Y-y-you have my word that I won’t do that,” a scared Minato said. When Miya face became gentle again he signed in relieve. “Um, Miya-san since you’re pregnant than you must have a husband. I was wondering where he is right now.”

“He has something to do right now and won’t be back until much later on. You’ll have the chance to meet in tomorrow morning.”

_“That man must be lucky if he has you for a wife,”_ thought Minato as he tries to not look at her chest.

Standing with difficulty, causing Matsu and Akitsu to stand up to help her, Miya had to pause for a few seconds to stand still so she can keep her balance. “Come on you two I’ll show you both your rooms.”

Watching Miya lead the two upstairs Akitsu and Matsu decided to stay downstairs for a few more minutes. When all three were finally out of eye sight and hearing Akitsu final spoke up. “I don’t like him.”

“Is it because we have to limit our activity with Naru-tan because of him?” Akitsu didn’t say anything because Matsu already knew the answer. “Or is it also because he was looking at Miya-tan’s breast?” Fixing her glasses Matsu says, “I’m a little upset too but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have sex with Naru-tan. We’ll have to just use the bedroom from now on though.”

“I still don’t like him.” After saying that she walked up the stairs to her room. Watching Akitsu walking upstairs Matsu let out a perverted chuckle.

“Miya-tan forgot about her ‘tea’.’” Picking up the tea cup Matsu saw that it’s half full. Chuckling more to herself she went upstairs with the cup.

* * *

When Naruto finally made it back to the inn it was already late at night and the lights were already off. Walking inside the inn he used the bond that he shares with his Sekirei and felt that Matsu was sleeping in his bedroom with Miya while Akitsu was in her former bedroom. By the pleasure that he’s feeling he could tell that she was pleasuring herself while she waits for him.

Walking up the stairs he reached the front of Akitsu’s room in no time. Opening the door he was welcome by the sight of Akitsu looking erotic on the bed. The way her eyes were filled with lust had suddenly awoken the lust within himself. Quickly closing the door he walked to the bed without ever taking his eyes off of his ice Sekirei and got on the bed with her.

**LEMON BEGINS (Naruhina 123)**

Naruto slowly licked. He had simply grabbed her while growling low in his throat. Akitsu shuddered as he licked her throat and nibbled at her ear. She could only make out the words that he growled out "Your mine!"

Akitsu shuddered in pleasure as he ripped her top and bra off in one swift motion. He gave a low growl of pleasure as he molded his hands to her perky and soft breast. He rubbed his hands across them before rubbing his thumb across her nipples in a slow yet firm circles. The Ice sekirei gave a gasp as he pulled her closer and sucked her erect nipple into his hot and wet mouth.

"No one but me can give you gave you so such pleasure," he mumbled around as he switched breast from the right to the left. "I will show you so much pleasure that your body will continue to change to fit my cock.” Akitsu tried to tell him that her body already changed itself to fit him perfectly but wasn’t able to because the feeling of pleasure was incredible.

His azure eyes were darkened with lust that made her moan. He whipped off his shirt and pulled her chest to his making them both pant a little at the sensations. He lifted his head and kissed her on the mouth slowly and teasingly. He ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth and at the slight hesitant separation of her red pouty lips he slid his tongue into her mouth mapping out her cavity, memorizing every inch of it.

He worked his way from her gasping mouth down her slim neck sucking, nibbling and licking his way down to her collar bone. Meanwhile his hand ran down her firm stomach to her hips caressing and molding to her body only to move again grasping and petting as they went. Naruto unbuttoned her pants and slid them to her knees wanting them to keep her restrained for a moment so that he could tease her body to his will. Akitsu took deep breaths trying to come up with an excuse to stop or to slow down, but all thought flew from her head as Naruto's long fingers traced her lower lips. Baby blue lace panties were soaked with her juices making Naruto groan at the feel and smell of her arousal. He put slight pressure against her swollen clit making Akitsu's knees buckle in pleasure.

_“I’m going to reeducate your body to the wonder of pleasure. I’ll make sure that your body can’t live without me,” were the thoughts of Naruto._

Making up his mind he pulled her pants off the rest of the way before lifting her into his arms. He made his way to his bedroom deftly closing the door behind him with his foot.

He settled her in between his long muscular legs, her back to his chest, and spread her legs wide. Akitsu was confused and tried to move but he stopped her. "Don't worry love, we are only just starting." He said with a growl. Akitsu swallowed thickly at the thought. He shifted her legs so that he could hold them open with his legs. Naruto gently tugged her hair moving her head so he could see her face.

With a sharp like grin he kissed her with every bit of lust that he could. He moved his hand to her nipples pinching and tugging at them until she was squirming with desire as she slowly shut her eyes.

"Akitsu keep your eyes open I want you to see what I am doing to you." He said huskily. Akitsu, unable to speak, simply nodded her head forcing her eyes open, she couldn’t disobey the command of her master and husband.

He slid her panties over hip down to the edge of her thighs. Her thighs still spread open made her panties stretch across and dig into her skin. He slowly lowered one of his hands down her abdomen till he reached her dark trimmed curls that hid her wet, clenching heat from him. With his own shudder he ran his fingers down collecting some of the growing moisture. "Ah…" Akitsu couldn't believe how wonderful it felt when someone else touched her there other than herself.

"Relax, my Ice Goddess. Just feel and enjoy."

"N-Naruto-sama...Please!" She didn't know what she was pleading for, she just wanted more of the pleasure she’s feeling.

He licked the moisture from his fingers. Akitsu tasted so good, like vanilla and cream but slightly salty. Shaking his head from his thoughts he slowly stroked her wet folds. Akitsu sighed in pleasure. He slowly dipped one of his fingers into her hot heat. The digit now wet circled her opening before slowly and teasingly dipping into her clenching hole. The finger pushed in a little and out then repeating. Each time the finger dipped in he pushed a little further. Akitsu felt like she was going insane. The pleasure was mind numbing but also unfulfilling. Akitsu was letting out of mewls of disappointment and frustration. She pressed her hips upwards hoping it would go further.

"Patience Akitsu." Naruto growled warningly.

"B-But Nar-ruto-sama!" she almost sobbed out. Her body was already screaming out to be filled but her husband was torturing her. It wasn’t fair.

Naruto suddenly dipped his whole finger into her opening and held still watching as her back arched pushing our her breast. He growled loudly at the hot and tight clenching sensation of her around his finger.

Pulling her back to his chest he decided that maybe he should stop teasing so much. Beginning to play with her ripe and now glistening breast he decided to stop teasing her. He pulled the finger out until the tip of it was left before slamming it back in. Akitsu shuddered and arched again.

He felt more of her juices coating his finger and her inner muscles relaxing a little and decided to add another. The second simple seemed to glide right in stretching her for later. Naruto's other hand left her breast and started rubbing her swollen clit that had been neglected.

"Ahhhh!" Akitsu screamed as he started rubbing her clit, three fingers now pumping in and out of her dripping cunt. Her hips were thrusting in time with his fingers even as they sped up. Almost viciously the other hand rubbed her clit harder wanting her to cum. He felt her start to tighten around his fingers and knew she was almost there.

"Cum for me!" He murmured into her ear. Following the low command Akitsu was suddenly screaming, her legs were shaking, her hips jerking as she fell into orgasmic bliss and came gushing hard all over Naruto's talented hand.

"That's good love. So very good, my minx." Naruto whispered into her ear. He rested his hand on her mound as she came down from her orgasm. He reached down and pulled her panties the rest of the way off. Once he made sure she was up on his pillows he chuckled, she looked so blissful and they had just started. He finished stripping and silently climbed back up onto the bed. While Akitsu was trying to catch her breath Naruto moved and rearranged himself to be braced over her. Smiling slightly he leaned down and kissed her closed eyelids.

"Do you want more…Akitsu-chan?" he asked kissing her cheeks. Akitsu don’t know what but she wasn’t able to reply. He growled deeply in his chest Legs still spread, juices running down her thighs, breast moving in time with her slightly winded breath and her red lips swollen from his earlier kisses. _'More…I want to hear you scream more in pleasure, I want to taste more of her slutty body,_ ' he growled to himself.

Kissing her mouth slowly sensually he lowered himself down so they could feel each other's naked bodies. Naruto was not only teasing himself by doing this but teasing Akitsu again. He wanted her to feel as crazed as he did right then. He ground the tip of his cock against her clit adding just the right amount of pressure for Akitsu to give a small scream of pleasure.

"That's right love. Scream as much as you want." He said kissing down her neck leaving small hickeys as he went. He moved down her body playing, kissing and touching her until she was whimpering in need.

Naruto smirked she hadn't even noticed that his face was now aligned with her dripping pussy. Wrapping his arms around her thighs to keep her hips anchored Naruto took a deep breath shuddering in delight at his mates smell. Her natural scent plus the scent of her arousal made him lick his lips with hunger. He slowly brought his long pink tongue out and licked the juices off her creamy thighs, ignoring, at least for the moment, the clenching desire that was only a few centimeters in front of him. Akitsu wiggled her hips but Naruto ignored her movements and continued to lick her thighs cleaning up the entire delicious flavor that had covered them.

He looked at her glistening folds and shuddered in delight as more juices ran down her nether lips. He blew gently over her swollen clit making Akitsu moan her body arching and her hands clenching his sheets.

Spreading her open he purred in delight at her clenching and dripping hole. Akitsu's eyes popped back open and she sat up a little her mouth open her breast heaving as she panted at the pure erotic picture that he…No…they were creating. He was doing this to her, he was giving her pleasure; NO one else would ever get to taste or touch what was his!

One dip of his tongue in between her nether lips and his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure. "God Akitsu you taste so good, it taste so much better coming directly from your pussy." His naughty words made Akitsu moan and her legs tried to close a little.

Suddenly his face was dipped back between her legs his long hot tongue spearing into her in a hard thrust.

"Ahhhh…O-Oh Kami!" She screamed her head slamming backwards. Naruto tightened his grip on her hips as his tongue started fucking her. Thrusting his tongue as deep as he could and curving it up before slurping it back in eating her. His hand snaked up and pinched her clit roughly.

"Kami …yes...yes fuckfuckfuck…Naruto!" she screamed as she came all over his face and in his waiting mouth. She felt dizzy for a moment before collapsing backwards on to the pillows her whole body slack.

Finishing his treat that his mate had provided him Naruto released her and got up onto his knees. His member ached at the picture his mate made. Akitsu's hair was messy and kinked up due to her thrashing, her body had a fine sheen of sweat, her breast heaving and her nipples tight and hard, her stomach muscles clenching, her legs slack and spread wide open and juices coating her thighs and bed. She looked so wanton and so ready for him. He growled and his body tensed it was time.

"Akitsu, roll over." He ordered while stroking his cock slowly. He was big about eight inches long and pretty thick as well. Akitsu shakily did as he asked and rolled over excited for what was about to come.

"Good girl, love. Don't worry I am going to take good care of you." He purred as he slinked forward nuzzling his face against her firm rear. Akitsu shuddered in delight. His hands fitted against her hips lifting and spreading her so that she was showing her dripping sex to him.

Naruto lined up his erection with his mates sex and teased her entrance. Rubbing his cock against her and slowly pressing his purpling tip into her sex only to pull back out. Push in the head pull it back out, push in past the head pull back out. Soon Akitsu was whimpering and trying to push back to impale herself onto his member.

"You want me, Akitsu?" He growled loudly

"Y-Yes!" Akitsu stuttered

"Tell me what you want slut!" He demanded wanting to hear her say it.

"Please Naruto-sama...Make me y-yours again. Claim me and stretch all my holes so that they only fit your glories cock! She yelled

With a loud pleased rumble Naruto slammed forward burring himself into her in one hard thrust. "Ahhhhh!" Akitsu screamed pleasure mixing in with the pain.

Naruto stayed still allowing her to adjust and for him to pull back from coming. She was tight and hot and so very wet. He shifted forward spreading her legs wider while pulling her up so that her back was against his chest. The new positions made him sink further into her wet clenching heat. "Oh, Kami…." Akitsu moaned

Naruto shivered and with a pleasured sigh pulled out until only his tip was left before slamming back in. "AHHHH…" They both screamed in pleasure shuddering at the feel of each other's bodies connecting.

In and out in and out…at the same slow pace. Naruto and Akitsu panted in pleasure eyes half lidded moaning. Akitsu pulled herself forward out of Naruto's grasp spreading herself until she was doing the splits on her knees and then pushed back against Naruto's hard member. He growled in pleasure his mate was fully presented toward him. He pushed himself completely forward and started slamming himself into Akitsu. His eyes flashing red and slitting as he lost control, the pleasure of what he was feeling overwhelming him.

"Fuck Akitsu..sooo good….your mine.” He growled out pounding his hard shaft into her body forcefully.

"YES! I’m yours!” She screamed. “I will forever be your, my pussy was made just for you! My whole body belongs to you.”

He pulled out and rolled her onto her back pulling her forward before plunging right back into her tight body. He lifted her hips and held her in place as he pushed, pulled, pounded and plunged deeply inside of her body. Akitsu could only scream, moan and pant her body filled with pleasure as he pounded relentlessly into her arched body. As he fucked her and claimed her, he watched as her breast bounced roughly at the force of his movements, making him moan in delight.

He shifted again this time his legs were wrapped around his ribs as he slowed his thrusting down dragging his cock out slowly and pushing in just as slow. He leaned forward biting and sucking her breast fondling her until she was almost crying in frustration.

"Don't worry love. I am going to make you cum so fucking hard that you will never think of another male ever again." Naruto growled.

_“I would never think of another male. How can I think of another men when you’ve stretch my pussy and ass to only fit your cock. All those pathetic men wouldn’t even make me feel a thing with their small pathetic cock,”_ Akitsu thought while enjoying the pounding that she’s receiving.

His slammed hard into her grinding their pelvis together trying to find that one spot inside of her that would bring her great pleasure.

"OOOOOHHHH…Fuck! Naruto-sama! There …yes love there…yesyesyesyes…" Akitsu screamed soaking his cock with her juices as he pounded her special spot over and over. He was unrelenting in his love making and as she came he darted forward and bit into her neck claiming her, marking her.

Naruto was still achingly hard but slowed down and kissed Akitsu with all the love and passion he had in him. He was moving gently now his shaft moving firmly but in slow strokes as he made love to his mate, his new toilet wife. Then her Sekirei Crest burst from her back while another Crest glowed on ass and making the room lighter.

"Naruto." Akitsu mumbled softly. She smiled at him in pleasure. Her body was sore, she was tired but now since he had reclaimed her he was no longer letting his animal side out. He was calm, his eyes loving and body gripping hers more gently now.

He moved slowly before stopping, fully buried inside of her sore body. He rolled onto his back until she now lay on top of him. He was kissing her his hands stroking her back and hips gently. Naruto was giving them a moment to rest.

It didn’t take very long for Akitsu to get back into the mood. She reached his rigid flesh and stopped to admire it. It was obviously tender now and looked to be swollen due to her cutting the nerves off for the moment. She licked the crown of his cock enjoying the taste of both Akitsu sucked the first few inched into her mouth, her tongue massaging around it.

She moaned around his flesh and took more of him until he reached the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down his shaft for a moment before swallowing him further deep-throating his rigid cock. Akitsu suddenly struck his pressure points and suddenly he was coming hard. His cum spurted down Akitsu's throat, out of her mouth and all over the both of them. It felt like he kept coming for the longest eternity before it finally stopped.

"You taste good, Naruto-sama." Akitsu said huskily stocking his member. Naruto panted but he was becoming aroused again.

"Akitsu…" he moaned as her small hands stroked and fondled his cock. Once he was hard again Akitsu decided that she wanted more of him. Akitsu moved herself over his erection before lowering her wet sex onto his. Both moaned at the feel of the other.

"Yessss…" Akitsu hissed out as she finally was fully seated onto his member. Every delicious inch was now buried into her body. She ground her body down in small circles managing to rub her aching clit against his skin. Naruto's head was thrown back panting. Finally she was going to claim him. She raised herself slowly before dropping back onto his erection hard.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled his hips snapping upwards driving himself into his mate.

"AHHH…Naruto!" Akitsu screamed. Her body began to ride him wildly. She was rocking, grinding and pounding herself down onto his cock as he thrust his hips up in rhythm with her motions.

"Yes…yes…Oh Kami Akitsu…you feel so good baby…that's right love …fuck me till we can't move…soooo good!" Naruto shouted as Akitsu moaned and moved faster. Panting, moaning, screaming, wet skin slapping together in a hard rhythm these sounds only seemed to turn Akitsu on even more. Her nails dug into Naruto's skin raking down his chest drawing blood as she gritted her teeth. Her climax was approaching and so was Naruto's. His cock was swelling and twitching as they raced toward their mutual orgasms.

"Fuck Akitsu!" Naruto screamed releasing his hot scalding come inside of Akitsu's body. She clenched and shook as she came feeling his hot seed coating her inner walls. "I love you Akitsu." Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"I love you Master," Akitsu murmured sleepily.

**LEMON ENDS**

* * *

 

**Next Chapter - Sekirei Arc II: Gaining Some Experience**

**I’m looking for beta to proof read my grammar and punctuation. I also wish for the beta to add or remove things that will make the story better, but not too much that they start taking over the story. If you’re intersected message me.**

**Completion: December 01, 2015 – December 03, 2015**

 

 


End file.
